Squall's bad luck
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Squall and Rinoa broke up but Squall won't give up and will do anything to get her back


SQUALL´S BAD LUCK  
  
BY: SMASH FRIENDS  
  
Autor´s Notes: We are five good friends and ours nick are: Freak, Aerisakura, MMX2, SHCG Y MN. We hope that you enjoy our Fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: We don´t own Squre or the FF8 characters.  
  
This history has bees changed of his original form so can be readed for all public.  
  
  
  
A cool morning in Balamb Garden....(It´s not cool but anyway, lets put that)  
  
  
  
Squall got up with a lot of energy, he wanted to recover Rinoa´s love, who change him for Seifer. Squall will give everything so he can get Rinoa back to him, but she puts a lot of resistence (she turn down Squall almost 15 times and, in the last time that he trayed to get her back, she scratch him in all over the face), this time the plan that he has it´s perfect.  
  
  
  
Some time later....  
  
  
  
Squall was in the way of Rinoa´s room thinking in his strategy for get her back, but suddenly, he heard a roar from his stomach that interrup his toughts."I´m hungry, I will go to see her later." said Squall (He is an idiot).  
  
  
  
After he satisfy his enormous appetite, he was determined to go to his destiny when suddenly he heard a voice that make him feel a enormous horror. "Hi Squall" said the voice then, Squall trayed to run away but a person in font of him was aiming to his head whith a shotgun and this person told him "Don´t move. Where do you think you are going?" whith a serius tone. Squall thougt that he shouldn´t have left his gunblade in his room, he turn around and said in an annoyed voice "Hello Selphie, Irvine.What do you want this time?"  
  
  
  
Selphie whith a diabolical smile told him "We need your help for organize a party for......Quistis"  
  
  
  
Squall, whith a more annoyed voice answered "Okay, I will do it, but just because it´s for Quistis"  
  
  
  
Irvine smiled when saw Squall´s stupidity, "He is like a little kid" he thought, "It´s easy to fool him" said this, Irvine turned around to the public and said "I will show you". Then he take out 5 cards of pocker whit a jocker between them (he put the jocker lifted) and he said "Squall, pick one, you know the game".  
  
  
  
Squall tock the card that Irvine lifted and suddenly a dark cloud apeared in top of Squall´s head, at this escene, Irvine was in the floor laughing at Squall´s face (Autor´s notes: This doesn´t have anything to do whith the history, but it´s funny and we wanted to write it, so JUST READ IT O.K.)  
  
  
  
Autor´s notes: For the ones that doesn´t know this game this game, the rules are that, if you take the jocker you loose and if you do what Irvine did and the oponent takes the card lifted,, it means that s/he has a mind of kid.  
  
  
  
Squall did trayed to escape but was busted and was taked to the Quad, in there, they started to make the preparatives for the party.  
  
  
  
Nigh of the first day, 36 hrs. for the destruction of the earth (Ops, thats from another history)  
  
  
  
The great party was about to start, everyone was there and Squall was the more elegant, in that moment, Chicken Wuss......uh, I mean, Zell apeared and was annoying Squall, he was jumping all around Squall, but Squall was already sick of the Ch..of Zell, so he lifted his hand and ¡¡¡¡ZAAAAAAZ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡CUASSSSS!!!! Zell was laying on the floor whit a big bump on his head, maybe he was sleeping, or maybe he was unconscious, who cares, it´s Zell. Then Squall walked away from the Chicke.....sorry, from Zell.  
  
  
  
Everyone was wating for the main guest, Squall was taking a look around him, and he look that Quistis was in there, but his stupidity didn´t let him see what was going on (even when a big cartel that says "CONGRATULATIONS SEIFER & RINOA" in front of him), in that moment Seifer and Rinoa entered to the Quad, Squall´s sorprise was so big that his jaw fall to the floor. In that moment Jill was about to kill NEMESIS when .....uh-oh chanel interference. Plase stand by....Sorry, now we go back to our history....Everyone said whith a happy voice "CONGRATULATIONS" While Squall was loocking all around him wandering what was going onbut then again his stupidity didn´t let him figured it out the facts, then he walked over Selphie and he asked her to explain whats going on in here.  
  
  
  
Selphie started to lauhtand said to Squall "This is a party to announce the engagement of Rinoa and Seifer".  
  
  
  
When Squall heared this, he wanted to give himself a shot in the head so he started to look aroun and he saw Irvine´s shotgun then he thoug "I better don´t do it" he decided to go and when he was about to open the door someone else did it from the other side hiting Squall in the fece, whith this Squall falled unconscious, the headmaster Cid entered and saw Squall in the floor and thought "Poor guy, the new has deeply affected him so he got drunk".  
  
  
  
At the next morning at 12 o´clock. (Squall is really lazy).  
  
  
  
Squall waked upin his room and heard a noise in his bathroom in that moment Zell camed out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Squall´s face turns blue because he was really scared and he toughth "Whats going on here" for Squall´s realive Quistis entered and when she saw Zell in there, she angrily said "Zell, I told you to not come her" Zell smiling said "I didn´t thought that Squall mind that I use his bathroom since my doesn´t works" Quistis angrily said "Zell, get out of here NOW" at this Zell left and Squall gived a sigh of relief, then he looked down and noticed that he was naked, he embaraced said "How did I get here and why I´m naked?". Quistis, a little blushed said "I bring you here" Squall angry this time asked "And what about my clothes?" Quistis blushed even more and said in an innocent voice "I don´t know" then she said whith a serius voice "You didn´t heard what the headmaster Cid told us last night" A curious Squall asked "And what did he said?".  
  
Quistis walked over Squall´s bed and said "He give us tickets for a trip on a cruiser in honor of the engagement of Seifer and Rinoa".  
  
  
  
15 Min. Later.....  
  
  
  
Zell asked Quistis "How is Squall?" Quistis almost crying answered. "I don´t know, the doctor told me that he went in coma". Selphie said whith sadness in her voice "The new really affected him".  
  
  
  
In that moment the doctor went to the waiting room and said "I never have seen someone have 5 continuous heart attacks and beside the X- ray shows that he needs a transference, and we need a donor right away".  
  
  
  
2 hrs. later. In Squall´s hospital room  
  
  
  
Quistis turn out the T.V. at the New´s channel and the news guy said "A moment ago, it has been found a body of a death men whith look of cowboy at the beach of Balamb, the body has been reconized as the one of Irvine Kinneas, and it´s like his liver has been removed". Then Quistis turn down the T.V. ann then she turn to see Squall, who was smilng sinisterly, he was in exelent conditions (What a coincidence, don´t you think?).  
  
  
  
1hr. later, 24hrs. for the destruction of the ear......uh-oh, not again!!!  
  
  
  
Squall was in his way to his room and when he got there opens the door and sees that Link and Cloud are in a fight whith swords and Squall was sorprised and shamed said "Oh, I´m sorry, I make a mistake, this it´s not my room" so he walked away.  
  
  
  
Finally he got to his own room and in there got ready to go to the trip (that includes take his secret weapon to get back Rinoa´s heart and taker away from Seifer).  
  
  
  
2hrs. later. (The time goes really fastin this history, don´t you think?)  
  
  
  
The sun says "Bye" to the moon and Arale sees them from above and........uuuuhhhhhh???? I mean Squall was in his wayto Balamb city to go to the harbor so he can get on board of the cruiser (It´s really extrange, don´t you think?, he doen´t need time to heal from his transference of liver, by the way, before we forget, we all sorry Selphie, the lost of your boyfriend.....Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja.....no seriusly, we are sorry.).  
  
  
  
The next morning.....  
  
  
  
In the cruiser, the couple of Siefer and Rinoa were in the deck and Squall was there to, when he saw them, he start to run over them and when he was about to reach them, he started to said "Rin.....oooouuuuccchhhhhh" a door open and punched Squall´s face (again!!!!) but this time, he didn´t pass away, he only was dizzy so he fall to the floor, not much time later an old lady pass over Squall was and whith a sweet voice said "Poor guy" and throw him some coins and left. When Squall got up, he saw the coins and whith a happy voice said "Good, now I can buy some chewing gum". He take a look around and he couldn´t find Rinoa, "They are gone" he thougth, then he decided to go to his cabin.  
  
  
  
When Squall reached to his cabin, he tock his secret weapon (A music of suspence his heared in the cabin), It´s a book and in the covers says "How conquest a girl that already have a boyfriend" (There is all kind of stupid things in Squall´s life, don´t you thing?). He opened the book and readed:  
  
  
  
Step 1: Make the boyfriend looks like an idiot.  
  
  
  
Squall thought that if he makes that a waiter puts some drug in Seifer´s food, he really will look like an idiot.  
  
  
  
Later, at dinner time....  
  
  
  
Something went wrong, the drug was puted in Squall´s food, he started to feel dizzy.  
  
  
  
3min. Later.....(it´s a really powerful drug)  
  
  
  
Squall was making an idiot of himself, he was doing a striptisse in the middle of the dance hall.  
  
  
  
5min. Later....(the security guards are really fast in there)  
  
  
  
Squall was in the jail of the cruiser and he felt uncomfortable because of his cell partner, who was looking a him like a piece of meat (if you know what we mean).  
  
  
  
Tha next morning.....  
  
  
  
Squall wake up and he felt an arm around him, when Squall realiced what was going on he give a scream of horror that was heared in all the cruiser, in that moment Quistis arrived and she let him get out of the cell.  
  
  
  
Squall leave to his cabin so he could read his book (he is so rude, he didn´t give the thanks to Quistis), he thoght "The step 1 didn´t work" so readed the step 2, that says:  
  
  
  
Step 2: Make her feel jealous.  
  
  
  
Squall started to think in someone thet could help him in this step.  
  
  
  
20min. Later....  
  
  
  
Squall was whit Quistis and they were huging and they passed over the bench where Seifer and Rinoa were sited, Squall noticed that Rinoa didn´t notice him, he was so sorprised that she don´t even looked at him, he has failed again and to make things worse, Quistis realized that he was just using her to make Rinoa felt jealous, so Quistis pushed Squall out of the cruiser.  
  
  
  
1min. Later.......  
  
  
  
Quistis sees happily that Squall is swimming really fast because a shark (JAWS) is behind hom.  
  
  
  
30min. Later...(Poor Squall, that long take them rescue him)  
  
  
  
Someone was giving him artficial resuscitation, Squall was beginig to gain conscius, he thoght "Thanks god I´m fine...why they still are giving me artificial resuscitation??" his view started to get clear and notice some spyke hair in front of him so he give a scream of horror when realixed that it was Zell who was helping him.  
  
  
  
10segs. Later......  
  
  
  
Squall was in the bathroom of his cabin washing his mouth with a lot of desesperation and fury.  
  
  
  
2hrs. Later......  
  
  
  
Squall just ended to whash his mouth, he still wanted to separate Rinoa and Seifer, so he read his book, and it says:  
  
  
  
Step 3: Save the girl´s live.  
  
  
  
Squall hoped that this step work since it´s the last one.(it a really little book). He has already a plan...  
  
  
  
13min. Later....  
  
  
  
Squall make a sing to a kid, so the kid run over Rinoa and pushed her to the swimming pool, at this Squall runs over the swimming pool and jump inside but he remembered thet he doesn´t know swim (Autor´s Notes: In tha last case that Squall swim, we only can say that the raise of adrenaline makes miracles), he started to yell for help so a guy yell at him "Hey, you idiot, just get up, you are in the pool for babies". Squall was really shamed when discovered that the pool level reach him to the knees. He was upset to see that he failed again so he went to his cabin. In there, he took the book and throw it to a corner and sais "This book sucks, and it doesn´t work!!!!" then the book got up and said "The one that sucks it´s you, besides you are a good for nothing" (?????????) say this the book leave Squall´s cabin and when Squall saw that he fall unconscius.  
  
  
  
3hrs. Later...  
  
  
  
Squall began to regain conscius, he decided to make a last effort so he can recover Rinoa´s heart. This time he was going to tell her his felings about her so he go out to look for her, it didn´t take him to long, there she was in the deck, she was alone so he got closer to her and said "Rinoa, I need to talk to you" she said to him in a cold voice "What do you want?". Squall started to said "I.....uh......well, you aren´t going to agreed......well..uh..I lo.." Rinoa was already angry at Squall and interrup him saying "Ughh. Can you tell me already what do tou want?, let me guess, you that we get back together right?" Squall just nod "I don´t think so Squall, you are an idiot, and I..don´t love you, so get over it and let me alone you big idiot" said this Rinoa walked away from the poor Squall.  
  
  
  
18min. maybe more, maybe less, who cares, the case is tha is more late than before.  
  
  
  
Squall was in the bar getting drunk so he could forget about this afternon, he has been drinking a lot so he fall unconscius.  
  
  
  
Even more later that night...  
  
  
  
Squall was dancing whith Zell and they were about to kiss......"Aaaaarrrgggghhhhh" a really scared Squall yell, a cold sweat cover his face, when he realized that evrething was just a dream he give a sigh of relive, he looked down and saw four feet instead of two, he felt a chill in all over his body, he lifted the covers and saw his worse nightmare become truth, there was Zell huging him, Squall only could yell whith a lot of horror in his voice "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH.....NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!, THIS CANT BE...oh well, is not so bad after all" and he looked again to Zell, who was slepping peaceful so Squall decided to go back to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
Autor´s Notes: Some of the incidents that ocurred in this history, wasn´t because we hate the characters, exept for Irvine (obiously), Selphie....well, she is like....we don´t like her either, for the others, it was just for fun. This history have a secule, but we are going to show it if you like this one so put your reviews and we post the sequel. Sorry for the gramar mistakes, 


End file.
